


[Podfic Cover Art] eagles

by lyonie17



Series: Podfic Cover Art: (fic titles are work titles) [34]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Multi, Podfic Available, Podfic Cover Art, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, soul marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonie17/pseuds/lyonie17
Summary: author's summary:Natasha presses her hand over her heart, and – Tony has heard rumors, that her skin is blank, or that she killed her other half, but he doesn’t believe them. “They deserve to know, don’t you think?”He looks at the sleeping supersoldiers in his hospital room, thinks of going to bed safe and surrounded and waking up when it’s already light out, when the first pot of coffee is already cold, waking up to Steve’s bedhead and the body-warmed metal of Bucky’s prosthetic hand, waking up whole.“They’ve been together for ninety years, Nat,” he says. “They’re practically married. There’s no room for me.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Podfic Cover Art: (fic titles are work titles) [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1185797
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	[Podfic Cover Art] eagles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [eagles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631502) by [spqr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spqr/pseuds/spqr). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] eagles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888483) by [taikodragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taikodragon/pseuds/taikodragon). 




End file.
